One Rebellious Child
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: If anything, there is always at least one out of the ordinary, one rebellious outcast, and right now, that one outcast, is about to make a big entry to the world. AFTER YEARS IT'S FINALLY UPDATING! If you want to skip the crap writing, go to chapter 8, it has a pretty vague summary up until now. Thanks ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so since I have nothing better to do, (and the fact that I figured that a one-shot little thing wouldn't get much attention) I decided to post the prologue of my story. **

**WARNINGS: 1) It's gonna be JokerxBatman later on, so be warned. 2) I don't have MicrosoftWord re-installed yet, so I'm currently using WordPad, so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry bout that... 3) Uhm, it's my first Batman fic so it might suck? No but really, I might not update often, so hopefully you guys'll bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: (writing this once and ONLY once) I DON'T OWN ANY BATMAN CHARACTERS!! Only one I own in this fic (at the moment) is Melanie, who is 10 ok? Don't think she's older. Had that mistake made already by a friend, not good...**

**Oh and one more thing, the chapter is SHORT. Sorry but remember this is just a prologue thing and I'm still working out the chinks in it. So yea... o.0**

**So now, without further adieu.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Somewhere on the outskirts of Gotham city, was a strange building that was considered abandoned. No one realized that it was not abandoned nor what was happening in said building. Underground, deep underground, there were many large machines, hooked up to various types of things, but most importantly, they were attached to the test tubes.

Inside these test tubes were children, all sleeping until the day of activation, or the day of the living. Age ranged from 5 years to 16 years, more under the age of 12. Monitors were everywhere, so were the "doctors", making sure that if one thing went wrong, it could be stopped.

Truthfully, the "doctors" didn't believe worrying was necessary. The children weren't ready to come into the world of such dark places. Of course, that was what the "normal" children thought. If anything, there is always at least one out of the ordinary, one rebellious outcast, and right now, that one outcast, is about to make a big entry to the world.

A figure walked down one of the large corridors, looking at every single one, searching for one specific name. The figure stopped at the test tube it had been looking for

_Edward Wayne _

_Age: 10_

_Date of Release: Unknown_

"Don't worry brother, I'll get you out of their soon enough."

_**WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO**_

_**RED ALERT RED ALERT!!**_

_**EARLY ENTRANCE!! **_

_**CAPTURE!!**_

The doctors ran around looking for the one child that had managed to escape from their container. However, by the time they had started looking, by the time th alarm went off, the child was already on the highway heading towards downtown Gotham.

"Sir, the child got away, and we have no idea where it went." One of the guards now stood inside the small, dark room of the boss of the building. The boss stood at the window, anger etched across his features.

"Well then, it doesn't matter, it's not like it can get very far."

"Sir, there's one problem."

"How could there be a problem?"

"Apparently the child that escaped was containment No.10029302-09." The boss's eyes widened. No, she couldn't have. Not her.

"Otherwise known as Melanie Wayne."

The boss ran out of the room, down the hall, and did not stop until he made it infron of the one chamber. Glass scattered across the floor, but what struck out the most was the blood from a now dead doctor, was used to write three words on the glass.

_**Why So Serious?**_

* * *

**Ok! So there's the prologue, please don't kill me! I said it was short but still! **

**On a side note this is not revolved around The Dark Knight movie, its more based on the cartoons. I just wanted to use that one line for an entry sort of thing...hopefully you know what I mean. Anyway please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, Ok, so I didn't get many reviews first time around...(probably cause I'm new in these parts of the woods... -.-' ) so I guess I shouldn't talk much for the moment in my author's note, and just give you all the chapter already! (who ever is reading this..."chirp chirp") Anyway. Here we go!**

**Oh btw! This story, for the most part, will either be in Melanie's POV, or in Third person, so don't get mixed up ok? THANKS!**

* * *

"Oye Melanie! Heads up!" I look over and duck just before my head is mashed in by a baseball. I glare at the idiot who doesn't know how to hit. (I'm _behind_ the hitter) and you can see him shrink in fear. Yeah you better be afriad of me bub.

So basically, where I live is Little Gotham Angels orphange, or as we kids like to call it, "Arkham Asylum for Kids". Reason? The woman, who we call our "nanny" (pfft as if!) is a phsyco-path! She's really tall, and has short brown hairin all which ways, and her eyes are two different sizes. Another reason why we call it that, is that I found a bloody straight jacket under one of the old beds. The memory still haunts my mind.

"You OK Mel?" I look over at my friend Tiffany, who has long curly brown hair, and blue eyes. She's been my friend for as long as I've been here. Actually, I don't remember how long I've been here. I mean, just one morning I wake up and I'm in this bed, and the next thing I know, I'm at a table trying to figure out where the hell I am and how I got here, and Tiffany was the first person who came up to me and officially proclaimed. "You're my best friend, and were going to make it through this mad house." I still don't know why she picked me of all people, but I'm glad she did.

I'm probably the most freakiest child here. I have white skin, pure white, and my hair is a mixture of black and green. I keep my green hair up in two ponytails and let my black hair stay down. My eyes are mix matched as well, one blue the other green. I look at myself everyday, and I think 'I am a freak of nature' but I live with it. I truthfully like being a mismatch, so I cut one of my sleeves to look short, and did the same thing with my orange pants. So half of my clothes are long, the other short. That probably makes no sense to you, but what does it matter?

"Hey guys! There's been another break-out! Come look on the news!" One of the girls shouted, and everyone rushes inside. That's another thing about us kids, we LOVE watching the news, cause when a person breaks out of Arkham, it's like, oh I don't know how to describe it, but we just sit and watch. I find it thrilling, to say the least.

"Last night a break-out at Arkham Asylum arissed. Most of the patients have been secured, but the following patients have escaped: Edward Nigma, known as The Riddler, Harvey Dent, known as Two Face, Harleen Quinzel, and The Joker." The little kids scream at the thought of having these "creepy evil peoples" as they put it, out of their "jail place" or something. I in truth don't care, and would gladly LOVE to meet one of them, nah I joking, but they still seem interesting. However, maybe tonight I'll at least get to see one of them, because me, Tiffany, our friend Matt, and a few other kids are going to sneak out tonight and make a little mischief of our own.

* * *

**Ok, so this is the first Chapter, so maybe I'll get more readers, maybe, just one?? ;.;**

**Ah well, if anyone IS reading this, please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! Since I only have one reviewer, whom I thought left cause I was taking so long...X( Then maybe another chapter would help? Ah well, this one is long, and, well, it may be a bit quick to the point, but hye, at least Its getting somewhere. :)**

**So here we go!**

* * *

Ah, the park, our final destination for the evening. I see most of my fellow comrades fooling around, I see Lora, my other close friend, sitting under the trees, almost impossible to see her. Ah, there's Tiffany, and...ha, I knew it, she's flirting with Matt, which I guess you could call "young love"? Is that how the saying went? No matter.

Sneaking out was simple, our "nanny" gets drunk after dinner, where she calls an immediate lights out. After we got out, we ran down some of the streets, we spray painted some windows, yes WINDOWS, not walls. Broke into some stores to get food, since "nanny" never buys any. Threw some things around. Then we did some other things that normal kids would do.

The best part of the evening so far, has got to be when we entered one of the convenience stores. Randy's Market. This was usually one of our best selections of food, since he doesn't have enough money for security camera's, and the fact he doesn't live above his store like most store owners do. Which is good for us. However, while me and one of the guys were getting milk, we heard Matt and one of his friends had started laughing like crazy. We ran over and, oh god, wait...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OMG!! XD

Sorry, but anyway, we looked at the stuff, and apparently some teenagers must've been here before us, cause it had been a joke on Batman and Joker, which had us all laughing our butts off. They had made Joker a Lolita wannabe, and then Batman was a GIRL, and trust me it was him, not Bat-Girl, or what ever her name is. Ah, you might not find it funny, but you just had to see it to be laughing.

Continuing on, right now I'm playing Black Jack with the guys, were betting candy we have, and the guys are all nervous, cause I am the best card player in the orphanage. I know all the tricks to beat Go fish, I never lose a game of solitaire, I can tell when someone is lying at a game of Cheat, and so much more. I'm also good at darts, yeah, go figure on that one.

"21 boys. Cough 'em up." The guys groan as I show them my cards, and they pass their candy over. Sweet! I got a cinnamon candy! I love all things cinnamon and sweet. Tiffany love bubble gum, typical in her case, and Lora is a nerds fan. Go candy! Ah, life is grand once you know how to live it. I know I know that probably doesn't make sense but hey what do you kn-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" What the heck? That was...Lora? What's going on?? Everyone's panicking now, I'm thinking what did we get caught by the cops. no, can't be that, Lora would never scream like that with just the cops. It has to be much worse. I run in the direction Lora's scream came from. Wait, where the heck is my team? Where are they all? Now I'm scared, who-

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I spin around to see, a woman in a red jester suit? Who the heck...no, no no no no no. I back away slowly. If Harley Quinn is here, then so is...!

WHACK!

...

* * *

**Cliff hanger anyone? Muwhahahahaha. You're not getting the next chapter till Thursday, so nyah! I'll try and get at least one chapter a day, I'll **_**try**_**. Not making any promises, and since this has been posted the same day, like I said, not till Thursday do you get the next chapter. **

**Hmm, I just realized something, my chapter was a lot longer before...what the hell? Ah whatever, I'll fix it later...**

**So**

**R&R (pwease?)**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty then! Lets see here, uhh huh...hmm...nope...what the heck is this?...AHA!! Got it!**

**XD**

**If you're wondering what that was all about, I was looking for my chapter. :3 Now then, here's chapter 3!

* * *

  
**

Owwww, ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. Where the heck am I? I know I'm not home, I didn't have a comfy bed like this, and the walls were never blue...oh god, no no no, please tell me that I wasn't kidnapped, please tell me that was all a dream!

Getting off the bed, I open the door as quietly as I could, I look around to see I'm in a hallway, so going down to my right, I look at all the pictures on the wall, most of them pictures of people covered in blood, in their dying moments. I finally see one, which makes my hopes of my being kidnapped go down the drain. I think it's supposed to be a family photo, but it's Harley Quinn and the Joker, each holding a grenade.

Well, isn't that a _lovely_ sight. Not.

I shudder, then continue down the hall. A heavenly smell then comes into my senses and I follow it to where the kitchen is located. Wait just a minute, somethings wrong with this picture. I press myself against the wall. What if this is a trick? What is I go in their and I'm pounced on? I peek inside to see Harley, without her makeup and such on, in front of the stove, flipping pancakes, humming a tune that, somehow I know.

"Puddin'! Breakfast's ready!"

Pudding? What?

"Good morning my dear!"

Oh, duh, of course she means Joker. For a second I thought she meant pudding pancakes. :3

Right, anyway, so it's then I notice my hair ties sitting on a counter nearby my hiding spot. That's when I realize my hair is down.

...

I'M GONNA KILL THE PERSON WHO UNDID MY HAIR!!

Now annoyed drop to the floor, and when neither Harley or Joker are looking, I crawl across the floor and grab my hair ties. I look back at them, for some reason Harley's pointing out the window and neither have noticed me, so I quickly crawl back out of the kitchen.

Now that was a close one. Pressing myself against the wall again, I listen to see what the two are saying, since I wasn't paying attention earlier.

Clapping?

"Bravo, my dear, I didn't even realize you where up."

Oh god, he doesn't mean me, does he?

"I know your hiding behind the wall."

Yup, he does. Wonderful.

I don't trust him one bit, so I only peek my head out and look in. Joker is staring right at me, and I suddenly, I want to jump out the window behind him, screaming bloody murder. I give him a suspicious look, as if I was telling him "Stay away from me, I don't trust you." He stands, and I get ready to run.

"You know, half of these pancakes are yours. I can't eat ten pancakes." ...If he thinks I'm going to fall for his tricks, he's got another thing coming to him.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to hurt you, neither is Harley, we just want to have breakfast with you, get to know you better." WTF? Get to know me better? What is he on about? Why would he want to know who I am? Of all people?

"Oh, don't be scared sweety, we just want to know what our new family member is like." Harley pipes in. Oh. ...

"FAMILY MEMBER?!" I screech. Now I'm just downright _confused_. "Since when am I part of a family, or one that has _you two_ in it?!" I'm glaring at them now. In truth, I really want Joker to kill me now, rather then later.

Harley was by my side before I could say, Applesauce. Hugging my tightly she explains.

"I was just taking a stroll through downtown Gotham, when I passed by the orphan home, I heard a voice shout out. I looked over, and I see the most cutest girl in my life. You were so adorable screaming at those boys. I knew from that moment on, that you belonged with us!"

"...That has got to be, the WORST joke I have ever heard in my LIFE." I pry myself out of her arms, tumbling to the floor in the process.

"I'm not joking silly, I mean it. Me and Puddin' are adopting you." That's when I freeze, I look from her to Joker, and then back to Harley, and suddenly, the tile floor is rushing towards me, but I'm taken away by the darkness before I can reach it.

() () () () () ()

God, I have GOT to stop blacking out like that. It is NOT good for my health, or, at least, I don't think it is.

I'm back in the room I woke up in (which now I'm guessing is my permanent bedroom )X ) and once again lying in bed. I get up and walk over to a mirror I hadn't noticed before. That's when I remember that I need to put my hair back up. Quickly grabbing the right hairs, I look like my normal self once again. Besides the fear screaming in my eyes.

I don't want to be here, I want to be back at the orphanage, playing tricks on the younger kids with Matt, plucking Daisy petals with Tiffany while she babbles on about how cute Matt is, reading Dark poetry with Lora, then putting on black makeup and freaking out the kids at night, to be able to play games and win candy!

...

...I'm crying? W-Why am I cr-crying?

...

I-I don't...I can't s-stop. This isn't fai-fair!

...

Who's this?! W-Who's hugging me?! ...Why? Why me?

Why is Joker hugging me? It's your damn fault you know that!?

"Shh, relax...uh...whatever your name is. It's fine. You're going to have a lot of fun with me and Harley, don't worry. I get that you're scared, but all you need to do right now is calm down, relax, and just think, at least here, you don't have to worry about not having food, or not having a warm bed, or the physco woman, who was she anyway?" He trailed off, but his words stuck inside my head. I'm so confused, this isn't the type of person I expected the Joker to be like, I expected a crazy psychopath who wanted to kill me, not ...not this! However, his words managed to make me stop crying. I only have is an upset stomach, but that will go away.

I feel tired again, and here's the darkness again, but this time, it's comforting, and I feel safe, not only with the darkness, but just being held ,even if it's Joker holding me...I hope I don't sleep for to long again.

**Yawn...I'm tired, so I'm just going to give you this chapter, and hope that I get more reviews.**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	5. Chapter 5

**TADA!!**

**Right, so I procrasinated. What's new? XD**

**Anyway, I want to wish all of you a Happy Tommy Turkey Day! (sis came up with the name) So Yeah, I think this will be a long chapter.....I hope. Oh and ENJOY IT!

* * *

**I think I'm sick. Wonderful. Ah well, at least I'm alone, so I can plot my escape.

Lets see here. Windows are too high, and if I push the dresser under it, someone might hear and I'd get caught. Hmm, maybe the back door? No, I remember seeing those freakish looking dogs outside while I snuck into the kitchen to retrieve my hairbands. Out the front door?

...

Ok, I'm not _that_ dense.

I guess I have to wait for the perfect opportunity to run for it. Grrr....

Hmm, they said I was considered their kid? I think I'm going to test this theory.

I walk out of "my" room, and down the hall, pretending that I'm still at the orphanage. I go into the the living room, i think, and sit down on the couch that's there. I grab the remote and flick on the TV. I look around really quick, to make sure I don't get caught or in trouble (hey you never know with these nutjobs) I start flipping through the channels.

_The weather for this week is looking pretty gim-_

_Then you out the inions next to the turkey grease-_

_LUCY I'M HOOME!-_

_It has been reported that a young child has been kidnapped-_

_Hey Marco you have any-_

_Reports from the children of "Little Gotham Angels" orphan home say that a girl named Melanie has been kidnapped by the Joker just last night while out for some fun at the park. _

OH MY GOD!!!

_"Melanie is my best friend, I miss her so much and I hope she's alright! Please Melanie, please be ok!"_ Tiffany? What the heck?

_"Melanie is really tough, I mean super tough, I just hope she's tough enough to get away from the Joker." _ Matt...thinks I'm tough? What the hell?

_The Amber alert has been issued and Gotham police are already looking for both the child and the Joker. _

"Interesting..."

"YIPES!" I jump off the couch and turn around. Joker is staring at the TV with mild interest.

"I didn't think they'd post a report until tonight. Hmm." He shrugs, then looks at me.

"Getting used to you new home now are we?" I glare at him.

"No, because this **isn't **my new home. This isn't a home **period**." I stated, keeping my glare in place. He grins.

"If you want to leave go right ahead. However, I'd be careful, their are a lot of other criminals out their, and you're _pretty_ far from the orphanage." He stands and leaves the room, leaving my puzzled. Is that the truth, or is he just saying that to keep me here? Huffing, I sit back down annoyed. If there _are_ more creeps out their, then I don't want to take any chances.

"Hungry?" I jump slightly this time, and turn to see Harley with....cookies?

"Cookies?"

"I made them myself! Try one, don't worry sweety they're not poisonous. I wouldn't do that to my little cutie." She pinches my cheek, and I slap her hand away. She has no right. (no one does, but that's not the point.) Reluctantly, I take a cookie from the tray, look at it as if it's gonna bite my head off, then take a bite. Oatmeal raisin; hate the flavor, but I think I'll make Harley's an exception.

I nod my thanks, then turn back to the TV, which is currently showing a Soap Opera. Hmm, must've changed the channel when I sat back down.

"Umm, Shelly, was it?" I feel the vein in my head throbbing. Where the heck did she get Shelly from?

"I won't respond until you get my name right." I tell her. My mistake.

"Lily, no, Rebecca, no Ashley, no wait, is it Sarah? NO WAIT It's Marissa!" I'm getting bombarded with names now. God she's the one who wanted to adopt me, yet she doesn't even remember my name? Epic FAIL right there.

"Mary! It has to be, oh...AHA! Allison! No, it's Morgan!" If she doesn't shut up I'm gonna-

"It's Melanie, Harley." FINALLY! Wait....Harley didn't.....oh.

"GAH!!" I jump off the couch once more, this time rushing behind the TV. RAGH! #&%$!!!!!! I will killz joo!

....

Ok that made no sense at all.

"Oh yeah! It is! I knew it started with an 'M'." I roll my eyes. Dumb Blond.

"Harley, your going to annoy her to death if you keep that up. Besides, we have more important things to worry about right now. Like our next big heist!" Oh wonderful.......THAT'S IT! While they're out doing a theft, I can sneak out of here!

"...and we're going to take Melanie with us!" .....shit.

* * *

**Finally, I found a good ending point. (plops on bed) thought I'd never get this chapter done. Well, tis Chapter 5 for you guys! Hope you enjoy, so**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	6. Chapter 6

**My plot bunny is starting to disappear, so now I have the perfect idea to celebrate. I'm posting more of One Rebellious Child! (The crowd goes wild) XD**

**Anyway, hopefully this will come out the way I want it to, and please, ENJOY!**

* * *

The ride to the building had spooked me out, but considering I was in between two big brainless henchman, I didn't really mind the feeling. I still can't believe I'm going to be a part of a crime, with Gotham's deadliest and scariest villain of all time.

Harley had insisted I change my wardrobe for the heist, but I told he no. Either way, I still look like a freak, so what's the point in covering myself when there's no need?

The van stopped with a jolt, and we got out, hiding in the shadows.

'_NOW! Run NOW Melanie, this is a great chance!'_ My mind screamed, but I knew it was wrong. Where exactly would I go? Sure, I may be a fast runner, but the two henchmen are right next to me, and even _if_ I got away, who knows what could get me? So I watched as Harley did a few flips, pulled a boxing glove out of her bag, and knocked out the guards out faster than you can say "Surprise!"

Ha, you were expecting me to say something stupid like "Hot tequila" or "Winter Wonderland" weren't you?

ANYWAY! So Joker was doing a quick checklist, Harley grabbed me and we gathered some hostages. (And by 'we' I mean she got most of them, and showed me how to do it right. Like I'm really gonna remember that.)

So now, we're on the fifth floor, idiot henchmen are getting the money, Harley is currently look out, I have no idea where the Joker is, and I'm leaning against the wall, where some of the people are tied up to the pillar. Most of them are men, and a few women as well. I took a look at them, and they tried to back away. I roll my eyes at them, I mean come ON, how stupid are they?

"You're just like the rest of them, stupid, dense, and crazy." I whip my head to face a round bellied guy. Oh, no, no WAY did he just compare _me_ to _them_.

"What did you say?"

"I said your just as bad as them. I saw you on the news, how you were 'kidnapped', I bet you went and ran off with them. You're nothing but a stupid kid who has no life. You're really – HURK!" I heard enough from him, and I grab his collar and shoke him with it.

"You think I _want_ to be here bub? You really think I want to be standing here, watching you hostages, for a man who is so psychotic, just because I'm stupid? You don't think I haven't been thinking of ways to get _**away**_ from him? DO YOU?!" I don't know where my anger is coming from, but I don't care at the moment.

"You say one more word, just ONE, and I'll make sure your voice box will have to be cut out of your STOMACH, because I hit it so hard it fell inside of it!" I slam him backwards, and he looks like he's seen death in front of him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now that's what I want to see more often."

I WILL KILL HIM!!!! I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM!!! #&!*&$%#"

…I want to die.

"Aren't you waiting for someone? A certain _bat_ perhaps?" I growl, still facing the hostages, but not looking at them.

"Batsy will be here any minute now, I just wanted to see if you were ready?"

"For what?" I don't get my answer.

Suddenly, Joker flung half way across the floor, and Batman is now standing in front of me.

"Games over, Joker."

"Batsy! You came! For awhile I thought I was going to have to start the show without you." I don't know what's going to happen, but I start to back away. Maybe I can get out of this mess somehow.

"Oh, by the way, did I mention I have a new crew mate?" Joker pointed at me, and suddenly, I knew I wasn't gonna get out of this as easily as I thought. Batman pounced, bringing Joker back to the ground, clutching where Batman's hand was on his throat.

"You sick monster, you brought a child into this?!"

"Technically it was Harley who want-gack. (cough cough)"

"I'm not going to let you taint this child's innocence like this." Pffft, to late for that.

"You're really no fun." Joker kicked Batman from underneath and got him off.

That's when the fight began.

I fell back, watching the entire thing unfold right before my eyes. The blood, the screams, the laughter, it was consuming my mind. I felt my head start to hurt, a pain, I hear glass shattering, but there's no glass up here.

I feel empty, like I was missing something.

I look down at my feet, and there's a gun. It's fully loaded.

"Put the gun down!" Someone shouts.

Slowly, I look up at Batman and Joker, both of them are looking at me. Batman looked worried that I would shoot, Joker looked…,…well, he looked surprised that I had the gun.

"Melanie, listen to me, put the gun down." I look at him, then the gun, the hostages, then back at the gun. I put the gun in my right hand, holding it the right way.

"Melanie, put the gun down. You don't know what you're doing, trust me. I don't want you to get hurt."

**_BANG_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

"_**Like I'm really going to listen to someone in a bat suit? You honestly think I'm an 'innocent child?' HAHAHAHA! You're such an idiot. ALL OF YOU ARE! You all think that a child can't do you any harm?!" **_

_**BANG**_

"_**See? That guy DESERVED what he got! Making fun of me! He was probably a drunkard anyway! I can kill all of you if I wanted to! Instead, I'll show you what harm a **__**real**__** child can cause!"**_

I don't remember the gun shots. I don't remember how many people I killed. I don't remember when I stopped. I don't remember shooting Batman in his arm.

I _do_ remember crying. I _do _remember screaming when the gun was taken away from me. I _do_ remember getting lifted up and out of the bank, getting placed in the back seat, someone holding me, Harley asking what happened from the drivers seat, how I clutched the purple jacket, clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping me on the ground.

But what I remember the most?

_**I remember how GOOD it felt to hurt them all.**_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Well, now what do we have here? Mel's turning to the dark side. :D**

**Anyway, this came out A LOT better here than it did in my head. Well, I think this is probably the last thing I'm doing tonight, cause I am EXHAUSTED and I need sleep. So please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	7. Chapter 7

**Umm....yeah....I'll just give you the chapter now sinceI have no excuse for not updating....**

I wake up the next morning, and my memories are scattered from what happened last night. When I do, I can't explain why I had acted like that. I screwed up my one chance, my only chance, of getting away from them, getting out of this...this MADHOUSE. I'm a murderer now, I killed someone! If I go back to where I was living, I'll get put into a juvinile delinquents hall or whatever its called! I guess I really have no choice but to stay. I remember what the Joker had told me, and I guess I should be grateful to them (although the idea makes my stomach churn); Their giving me a place to live, and bed to sleep in, and I guess this is going to be the second best thing I have to a family. This is going to be very awkward when I tell them I give in. I still want to find a way to let my friends know that I'm ok, that I will be fine. Maybe I could drop a letter off at the orphange, if Harley lets me. I mean she talks a walk during the day, and if she passes the orphanage then I'll be able to see my friends! Maybe this won't be bad after all.

Either way. I think maybe I should go see if there's any breakfast, or lunch rather (the sun is very high in the sky by now) because my stomach is starting to hurt from the hunger pangs. I open the door quietly, and walk slowly down the hall. I feel that if I make a noise something bad will happen. I make it to the kitchen, and see that lunch is on the table but no one is in the room. I stand in my spot, wondering if I should go in or not. Suddenly, the back door opens (I didn't know there was a back door...) and back watch as Harley walks into the kitchen. I hide behind the wall again. I don't want to see her yet, nor the Joker. However, the pangs tell me otherwise, so looking back in, I see that Harley has walked back outside, and has taken the food with her. Guess this means I need to go outside. I pad my way over to the door, and just look at the two. Harely looks happy, and Joker seems...well...ok I guess. Neither have noticed me yet. I don't move, I stand there like I did in the kitchen. That's when Harely notices my presence. Abruptly, she drops the tray. Startling and angering Joker, and rushes over to me. She hugs me like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh Melanie, my baby! You're awake! How are you feeling sweety?" I just blink, the words haven't registered yet.

"Melanie, Melanie are you ok? Melanie answer me! Do we need to take you to the doctor? Don't tell me you've gone into shock!" I blink repeatedly, the words register, and I push her away. I shake my head, trying to get my thoughts back in order.

"Food." Was what came out of my mouth, I slap my forhead. What am I a robot now? "I mean, no, I'm fine and just want some food." I feel reaaaally retarded right now. Now remember Melanie, you want to try and act like you're home.

"Umm, sorry?" Umm...now what?

"Are you sure you're ok, because normally you wouldn't say sorry for something like that..." Joker trails off, and nows he probably confused. Great, now they think you're in delirium or something, nice work Mel.

"I'm fine! Just uhh, still tired, but my stomach woke me...so uh...I must be from hunger! Yeah, hunger..." God that made no sense at all.

"I made grilled cheese, if that's what you want?" Harley smiled (normally) at me, wondering if I would want one. I looked to where she dropped the tray.

"You mean one of those?" I point at the scattered sandwhiches on the ground. Harley looks over to where I'm pointing.

"EEP!" She quickly ran over to where the now ruined sandwiches were. "Oh and I finally got them right." I guess this is partially my fault, after all, I was the one who made her drop them in the first place.

"Uhh, I'll make something-"

"OH NO! It's fine! I'll re-make them! You don't worry 'bout nothin sweety, ok?" She glances at Joker, and then rushes back into the kitchen.

"Umm...ok?" That was...weird.

"Are you really feeling alright?"

Gah! ...Damn you and you're super ninja powers...

"YES! Perfectly fine. Just trying to make myself at home. I mean that's what you wanted right?" I give him a smile, and suddenly, I really want to go help Harley in the kitchen.

"I think Harley needs help in the kitchen so I'll go help cya!" I rush back inside, leaving a very confused, maybe a bit worried, Joker outside.

* * *

**MUWHAHAHA! I FINALLY UPDATED ANOTHER STORY! YES! VICTORY IS MINE! **

**Well, I think this might be long enough. It's hard to tell, since I'm using NotePad and the page is extremely difficult to tell where the line ends... **

**So anyway, please **

**R&R **

**-ChaosGirl08**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**So…it's been a really long time since I updated ANYTHING really. And well, recently I got some new inspiration for One Rebellious Child. I re-read what I wrote, and OH GOD THE HORRORS of it D: It's so OOC and not even…ugh I didn't realize how bad I was back then until tonight. Just UGH.**

**Anyway, like I said, I have a few new ideas for this, and I think it'll be able to turn my horrible writing (previously) into something else. Mostly the Joker, because GOD what was I THINKING when I wrote his perspective? Seriously, done ranting now, time for a new chapter, and (hopefully) and better storyline than before. So if anyone is willing to read past the horribleness and hopefully find this, then thank you for taking the time reading this. I really appreciate it. **

**SO ENJOY~**

* * *

Man, after that whole fiasco during lunch, I feel really tired. I mean, really tired. I'm pretty sure I got a good amount of sleep and stuff, but still.

So let's see, why don't I recap a bit from what I remember…

Was originally at Little Gotham Angels Orphanage, had a decent life with my two close friends Tiffany and Lora, had to go hunt for my food, got to sneak out. Meh, it was an okay time.

Was "adopted" (Even though K.O'ing the adoptee is hardly a way of adopting them) by The Joker and Harley Quinn. Pretty crappy start, tried to escape, failed, wound up getting brought to a heist in some random building. Don't really remember much after that…besides the fact that I KILLED someone. So now I'm pretty much stuck here.

Trying to act like I'm "part of the family" is obviously not going to work. I never wanted it to work in the first place, but then again, what people in their right minds would adopt a kid like me anyhow? Arghjklearh;ear.

OKAY LET'S GET OUT OF THE DEPRESSED MELANIE AND BACK TO THE NORMAL ME! I SHOULD BE THINKING OF WAYS TO ESCAPE!

RIGHT, So…maybe I could attempt to eavesdrop on Harley and Joker, see if I can think of some plans that way.

I tip-toe down the hall, attempting not to make a noise against the old creak-able wood that is the floor, and hear voices coming from outside. Hm, I guess they never left the backyard after my weird exit. I get on my hands and knees, and slowly crawl the long way around, towards the door. I don't dare look outside, I don't want to get caught by Joker again, who knows what will happen.

"But shnookums, she's only been here for a short while, give her some more time, I promise she's not going to fail us!" Harley's voice sounds pleading, and I'm confused. Fail them? What the heck is that wacko bimbo talking about?

"Harley, I gave her a chance, and I'm getting tired of playing the 'nice guy' charade! She's not going to work with us willingly. That and she's getting to become a nuisance."

"But, but what about at the old department store? You said she had great potential, I thought it was going great?"

"I said that she might have great potential, but whatever it is, it's not going to show itself again, and Harley, you out of all people should know that I'm not a patient man."

"But baby-"

"No buts Harley, I'll be nice one last time…"

I didn't hear the rest of what Joker said; I didn't want to hear the rest of what he said. All I know is that I felt myself running, faster and faster. Down the hall, bursting out the front door, and rushing down the street. I don't know where I'm running to, but I don't even care. I'm finally out of that nut house, away from those two crazies. I'm just going to keep running. Running till I drop, and I ain't gonna stop.

DON'T STOP! BELIEVING!

Okay no more singing Melanie, just RUUUUUUUUN!

* * *

**Alright then, I hope this is a bit better, I realize it's still short, but I'm on limited time, and I hope that at least a bit more decent than what I had originally wrote all those years ago. Please give a second chance! Oh, one last thing. I can't do regular updates, so don't expect any. I'll update when I can and when I feel like it.**

**So R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08 (…man it feels so good to write that again!)**


End file.
